Army man
by OthLover94
Summary: NALEY ONE-SHOT . Nathan is in the army while haley is at home with their two kids. what will happen.


Dear Nathan.

I will start with the obvious, i miss you so much i still cant believe you joined the army, it was very heroic. Sophia is getting bigger. She is starting school in the fall. She talks about you a lot, telling me how she misses you and she sees you in the night. James is being strong about everything but i can tell he misses you too. He doesn't like when your brought up in the conversation so he just walks away. I am having a concert for the kids, I wish you are here to watch it and then the day after is Jamie's birthday party. I love you so much and miss having you holding me in the night. Come home to me soon.

I love you and miss you

Haley

"Kids come down here please" Haley called to her two kids after she finished putting the letter in the envelope.

"Yes momma?" Jamie asked.

"Were going out today okay?" Haley said and grabbed their jackets.

"momma, Why?" Sophia asked

"I have to go to the store, then we will visit aunt brooke so mommy can get a dress and then maybe we will stop and see uncle lucas, aunt peyton and sawyer" Haley said while putting Sophia's jacket.

"Yay!" Sophia said but Jamie said nothing.

"What's wrong jame?" Haley asked.

"O sorry momma, nothing is wrong i was just thinking"

"Okay then, put your jacket on and we can go" she handed Jamie his Jacket.

AT CLOTHES OVER BROS

"Aunt Brooke!" Sophia squealed when they walked throw the door. Brooke had a huge smile.

"Hey Sophia Penelope, The most prettiest 4 year old girl in the world" Brooke said as she took Sophia in her arms.

"Aunt Brooke, you ALWAYS say that" Sophia giggled.

"well It is the truth Soph. And James my most favourite boy, come give your favourite aunt brooke a hug will yeah?"

"Anything for my favourite girl" Haley cleared her throat "one of my favourite girls" he corrected himself. Everyone laughed.

"So Tutor mom, whats up?"

"Wow brooke i don't think you've called me that since the end of high school. Nothing is new except the concert tomorrow and i may possibly need a Brooke Davis original and i will pay anything" Haley was saying but brookes phone went off.

"One second, Hello?"Brooke said "OMG NO WAY IS THIS REALLY- OMG- I MISS YOU SO MUCH BUDDY-AWN THEY ARE SO BEAUTIFUL-haha of course i will stop yelling, im just so happy- what she doesn't know-awn that is so romantic"

"awn what is so romantic?" Haley asked while looking at brooke like who-is-it-on-the-phone? Brooke shot her a glare.

"I will do anything for love-i will make sure to have her looking hot-yes of course she always looks hot-okay then i will see you soon- okay i won't- bye buddy" Brooke said "So Hales, lets look around for the perfect outfit"

"Okay then, i guess im not going to find out who was on the phone" Haley laughed and brooke pulled her to the back.

"Now, i have the perfect outfit already chosen" brooke said as she pulled a sheet of a manicin to reveal, dark skinny jeans and a white shirt that had a green belt just under the chest.

"O my god brooke this is beautiful" Haley said as the stared at the outfit infront of her.

"i know right. O and it totally hasn't been seen yet, so your the first to wear it" Brooke said.

"thanks so much brooke, you are like the bestest in the whole wide world"Haley said and gave brooke a hug.

"aunt brooke do you have one for me?" Sophia asked.

"of course i do, you know i always make you an outfit when your mom needs one. Come here and see it" Brooke pulled the little one to a littlier manicin to reveal, little skinny jeans and a purple shirt with a small white belt across. The outfit was very similar to Haley's.

"momma look, my outfit is like yours"

"I see that baby, did you say thank you to aunt brooke"

"Thanks auntie brooke"

"You know i love doing that for you, hey jame"

"yes aunt brooke?"

"I've got something for you too"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah of course buddy, here you go" Brooke handed him a wrapped gift. Jamie unwrapped it quickly.

"new games for my wii. THANKS AUNT BROOKE!" Jamie jumped into brookes arm for a bone crushing hug.

"Whoa, your welcomes buddy. So hales are the kids going to the concert tomorrow?"

"Brooke you already know they can't. Its at tric, it may be a concert for the kids but the kids aren't allowed going" haley laughed.

"So who is watching them?"

"Karen, she offered to watch them since she was watching Sawyer" Haley said. "she told me they were going to have a movie night with candy and all that. They are sleeping over there too, you're going to come to the show right?"

"I wouldn't miss seeing my favourite singer sing"

THE SHOW

"hey everyone, before i start i would just like to say thank you to everyone that is here and helping these children. The song i will be singing is called The girl on the moon.

The girl on the moon is alone with the stars and the spaceships

the girl on the moon is alone and ...

AFTER SONG

Everyone clapped loudly

"thanks, next up we have Mia Catalano" haley introduced the next singer and walked off the stage as she was walking to the bar were her friends were sitting somebody whispered in her ear.

"You were amazing" the voice said. Haley turned at the sound of the voice. And yelled. The person just smiled wide and haley threw herself in his arms and silently cried.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm done"

"I've missed you so much" Haley said and leaned back so she could kiss his lips. They were both breathing heavy when they pulled away.

"You do not know how much i have missed you. I love you so much and _" Haley crashed her lips to his again.

"I Love you to Nathan Scott" they kissed again until they heard lucas' voice.

"Haley i am so disappointed in you, you have a husband_"the two pulled apart and nathan smirked "who is that guy"Lucas said in shock "what are you doing home?"

"Lucas i tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen" Brooke said.

"Brooke you knew?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, that phone call i got was him. Sorry hales he didn't want me to tell you" Brooke said.

"its fine brooke" haley said still wrapped in Nathans arm.

"so hales do you have to sing again?" brooke asked

"Nope, they have so many singers that volunteered that you each sing one song" Haley said.

"Well then go home, be with your hubby" Peyton said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You know what i think i will" haley said and pulled nathan towards the door.

"Haley, your not going to let us say hi to nathan first" Peyton asked with a laugh.

"Fine, but be quick" Haley said letting go of Nathan.

"It is so good to be home, i missed you all" nathan gave them each a hug but quickly retrned to haleys arms.

"Okay, I can tell how much you too want to be alone, so go get out of here" Brooke said and everyone laughed.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming to support me" Haley said and walked away pulling nathan he just waved.

"somebodys in a hurry" Nathan said once they were in the car.

"I haven't been alone with my husband in about a year and a half, didn't you miss me?" Haley asked.

"Of course i did haley, you already know that but i do have one question"

"What?"

"where are my kids"

"Your kids huh?" Haley asked with a teasing smile. "They are with Karen, she is keeping them over night, how strange that worked out"

"um actually i had a little something to do with it, i want to see them so badly but i wanted to be alone with you first"

"howd you do it then? You said tyou didn't know who was watching them"

"I didn't, i got peyton to work it out"

"you are just full of surprises" Haley said as they pulled into their drive way "how long are you home for?"

"forever"

"what?"

"I retired from the army, it was to hard being away from you and the kids, i missed out on alot of their lives and i cant miss anymore"

Haley kissed nathan with as much passion she could handle.

NEXT MORNING.

Haley awoke to being in strong arms and smiled, god she had missed him so much. When she looked at her clock it said 10:33. Jamie and Sophia were going to be home in half an hour. Just then the phone went off. Haley turned to see nathan still asleep so she grabbed the phone and answered quietly.

"hello?"

"Haley? Its brooke. I was in bed and realized ive got a great idea, what if i take Jamie out and his birthday present can be seeing nathan, so ill come get him and keep him till his party, we will do gifts right away and nathan will come out and ta duh!"

"wow brooke that sounds so great, Jame gets home in about 20 minutes"

"great, see yeah then" Brooke said and hung up the phone, this time when haley turned to look at nathan, he was watching her with a smile on his face.

"this is so much better than waking up to men" nathan said as he leaned in to kiss haley. Haley giggled and allowed his lips to touch hers, she smiled against his lips.

"Jamie and Sophia are going to be so happy to see you" Haley said.

"you really think so?" Nathan asked with a worried expression.

"Yes, and Jamies party today, brooke had a really good plan. When jame gets home she is going to take him till the party, we will do gifts right away and you will be one of the gifts"

"wow that really is a good plan" just then the door bell went off.

"stay here, when Jamie is gone i will bring Sophia up, so get your pj pants on and hide in the bathroom" haley got up and got here house coat on and walked downstairs.

"Hey my little lovelies" she bent down and gave both her kids a hug. "thanks so much Karen" she gave the older women a hug. Brooke walked in.

"hey Aunt brooke" Jamie said giving her a hug.

"Hey Jame, Sophia, Haley, Karen" she said as she gave the two adults a hug and picked up Sophia.

"James, your going with aunt brooke until your party starts okay?" Haley asked.

"YAY . Brooke and I time" Jamie said and everyone laughed.

"Well i got to go, see you guys later at jamies party" Karen said.

"Ya James we better get going. Bye Sophia, bye Hales" Brooke said and grabbed Jamies hand

"Bye momma, see you later" Jamie gave his mom a hug.

"Bye Jamie, bye Karen, Bye Tigger" haley said with a wink causing brooke to laugh. "not to much ice cream, don't forget about the cake and ice cream you'll be eating later"

"ya ya, see you" brooke and Jamie walked out of the door and haley closed it.

"so Momma what are we doing today?"

"first we are going up to my room" Haley picked her 4 year old daughter and walked up the stairs and into her big room. "Now soph there is something in this room that you have to find, so look around and see if you can find it, its quite large so you cant miss it" haley said as she put Sophia on the ground and she began searching.

"Can i look in the bathroom momma?" Sophia asked after she checked almost everywhere.

"Yes you can Sweetie" she said and her daughter ran to the bathroom door opening it and she screamed. The tall figure picked her up and she had her eyes wide and a big smile on her face.

"daddy?" the man nodded "daddy?" she asked again and the man once again nodded the smile on his face getting bigger. "Momma?" the little girl turned to her mom.

"yes sweetie?"

"I told you daddy was coming home" the little girl sqeauled and hugged her daddy's neck. Nathan smile only grew and grew and he nodded for his wife to come join. Haley had tears in her eyes and a big smile, she went over and joined the hug.

"now listen sweetie, Jamie doesn't know that daddy is home, so we are leaving it a surprise for his party, do you understand?"Haley said.

"Of course momma" the little girl giggled.

"wow our babies are smart, a lot like their mom" Nathan commented.

"But they are good looking like their dad" Haley said with a smile.

"and their mom" Nathan said not taking his eyes off haley.

"Okay, but they are good at basketball like their dad"

Nathan laughed "your right, you suck at sports"

"daddy, are you staying with me forever now?"Sophia asked

"Forever baby" Nathan said and hugged the little girl again while giving haley a kiss on the forehead.

JAMIES PARTY

"Jamie, it's time to open your presents" Haley said and brooke winked at her. Jamie sat on the couch and waited to be told whos first. "well Jamie, im going to give you your gift from me and your dad first" Jamie sighed at the word dad. Haley whistled, Jamie was looking around like what is going on until his eye caught a tall dark haired, blue eyed man.

"DAD!" Jamie yelled in excitement and ran to his dad. "I've missed you so much" He said while hugging his dad. Everyone around them except the gang were shocked but had tears in their eyes.

"Hi James" Nathan said. "you think you want to go open the presents now?" Jamie nodded his head but looked a little said so nathan leaned in and whispered "Go and enjoy the party, im still here when its done" in Jamies ear. The little boy smiled and walked back to his mom.

"Okay Jamie, your aunt Brooke wants to be next, is it okay?" Jamie nodded over and over. Jamie was handed a bag and a card.

"He opened the card and found the thing he has been getting for his birthday from brooke every year, a cheque or 100 dollars. The card read,

James lucas scott,

You came into my heart for 7 years from this day

The days we've spent have been some of the best

You are the greatest god son a girl can ask for

Love ya big guy

Love, your favourite girl (even more favourite than you mom right jame?)

Jamie giggled at the last little part, then he opened the present, witch is a new outfit and a psp with some movies and games to go with it.

"thanks aunt brooke"

AFTER THE PARTY

"Bye everyone thanks for coming" haley said from the door and Jamie beside her saying thanks for the gifts he got. Haley shut the door as the last person walked out of the house.

Jamie grabbed his moms hand as they walked into the living room where nathan was seated watching a kids cartoon with Sophia in the crook of one of his arms sleeping. Jamie let go of his moms hand and walked to lay under his fathers other arm.

"So daddy, how long are you staying for" Jamie said in a slightly sad voice.

"I am staying home forever Jame" Nathan said as haley went over to the couch and sat beside Jamie, still partly under Nathans arm.

"this is the best birthday ever" within half an hour Jamie had fallen asleep also.

"You grab Sophia, i got james. Can they sleep in our bed tonight hales?" haley smiled and nodded as she got up and grabbed the little girl off Nathans lap. Nathan grabbed Jamie and they all walked up the stairs and went to bed as a family.


End file.
